Love at Last Sight
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Things are taking off for the flock years after Max's death. Fang is still a little stuck in the past, but can Iggy, who got his eyesight back, show him there's more to life now? Perhaps Iggy's days of seeing are numbered too. Figgy
1. Chapter 1

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

**Here's a new Figgy fic that just popped into my head. I really had no intention of starting any new stories, but here I am with a new one. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to James Patterson.**

**Note: I tweaked some of the character's ages. You'll kinda see as the story plays out. Everyone's older.**

-Iggy's POV-

I guess you can say you've missed a lot since you've last heard from us after we finished averting world disaster. You could say Max fulfilled her destiny, but it was at the cost of her life. None of us, or you, would be here today if she hadn't sacrificed herself.

It's been a good ten years since that day. There wasn't a moment that went by that I did not think of Max. It hurt in many ways, but we all knew that Max would have wanted us to be happy, so we tried our best not to get caught up in regret.

But I got my eye sight back recently. It's been interesting trying to adjust, but now seeing finally feels normal. Although I do come across stuff every now and then that someone will have to explain to me. I mean, I just don't get why everyone is into George Clooney.

Yet sometimes I still stood in places though and close my eyes, taking in all the surroundings. I couldn't lose touch with the rest of my senses after depending on them to get me around for the first twenty-something years of my life.

I shared an apartment with Gazzy and Fang. Gazzy was in the LAPD Bomb Squad. It was sort of ironic I guess. He and Nudge were in an on again, off again relationship, but he was happy. Less crazy, but still carefree. I guess some things don't change.

Fang just graduated college. So it was pretty recent he was just living with us. He was writing book reviews apparently for a good amount of money, but I guess he was lonely. Out of all of us, he missed Max the most. I could tell just by looking at him. Fang was here, but then sometimes he wasn't. More than ever he was silent. Always absorbed in whatever books he had to read. There was this sadness in his eyes that seemed to be permanent too. It tore me up inside a little.

The rest of the flock was getting on pretty well too. Nudge was trying to become a fashion designer and Angel was still working her way through school. They were living outside of the city, but we saw them pretty often.

As for Dylan, he was on the other side of the country working for the government. We heard from him every now and then. Although I didn't care much for him. Not after he had turned on Max for Maya, even though Maya was chasing after Fang.

Speaking of Maya, I never really knew what happened to her or the rest of Fang's flock. We had teamed up for the final showdown against the Doomsday Group, but we parted ways soon after, and Fang returned to be with us. We welcomed him back. I mean, how could we not? He had fought so hard to keep himself composed after we had finally buried Max. He had fought in other ways for our lives too.

Today was a big day for me though, and I tried to forget about the past for now. I stood in an almost finished corner restaurant. Tonight my very own restaurant was opening and the flock was coming. It had been a long time since we had all seen each other together. The finishing things were being put together. The bar had just been put in yesterday. It finally felt like it was all coming together.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" I asked.

Angel slid into the booth next to me. "Starving, Iggy. Can we eat some of the sandwiches?"

"Sure," I said, grinning. "And Fang?"

He was hanging up picture frames to decorate the place. "I'm alright, thanks."

I let out a sigh and sat across from Angel. We began to eat, watching Fang hang up the picture frames. He hung them up methodically. Measure, tack, hang, and center over and over again. Only once did he stop to stare at one picture. It was one of us from a long time ago before the flock had split. Fang let out an audible sigh and then put the frame up and continued as if he had never came across it.

"I wish he wouldn't be so sad all the time," I murmured.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"He didn't even ask us to go to his graduation."

"Fang doesn't think we owe him anything," she told me.

"I think I owe him my life," I frowned.

She only shook her head. "I try not to listen to his thoughts. Maybe seeing everyone again will lighten him up."

"I hope so."

I opened the place at five. Angel had gone back to our place to change and shower, but Fang had stayed behind and sat at the bar sipping a Coke now. Our neighbor, Riker, was my bartender, and a couple of college kids were my hired waiters and waitresses.

Seeing that everything was in order, I went back into the kitchen. Riker's roommate and girlfriend, Anna, and her brother Jimmy were my trusted cooks.

"Hey, Captain?" Jimmy saluted me and Anna rolled her eyes.

I saluted him back with a grin. "How's it going?"

He flipped a burger. "Alright, yeah?"

"How's it out there?" Anna asked.

"Pretty good. We have some people at the bar."

Anna looked like she wanted to say something more, probably about Riker, but she busied herself with going back to the salad she was preparing. Jimmy didn't exactly like Riker. I didn't really understand why, but I supposed it had something to do with the fact that Jimmy had practically raised Anna on his own because their parents had died when they were young. Riker was a good guy though, and I guess Jimmy knew that, or Anna and Riker certainly wouldn't be living together.

"Well, you let me know if you need help if it gets busy," I said.

The restaurant was almost full again when I stepped outside of the kitchen. There was only one table that was empty now, which was reserved for the flock. The bar was filling up too and I stepped behind it to help Riker out.

"How's it going in the kitchen?" Riker asked me.

"Anna's worrying about you, I think."

He blushed and turned away from me.

"Hey, Riker, can I have another Coke?"

"Sure thing, Fang."

I glanced over at Fang. He was slipping two dollars out of his wallet.

"Hey! Drinks on the house, Fang. C'mon, you think I'm really going to make you pay after you put half the place together?" I asked.

Fang still put the two dollars on the bar. "Then it's for Riker."

"Well, gee, Fang, thank you."

Fang gave him a smile, or at least the best attempt I had seen in a while.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all came together. That didn't surprise me. Something told me they would all end up at our apartment tonight.

"Hey, aren't you two going to go over?" Riker nudged me. "I got the bar. I'm sure they're fine in the kitchen."

"Fang?" I turned to him.

He shook his head.

"Fang…"

"They don't want to see me, Ig. All I do is remind them about what happened. You all wish I was happier, but you don't really care."

"Hey," I forced him to look up at me. "I care, Fang."

His eyes met mine for a moment and he let out another breath before draining the rest of his soda. Then he rose out of his chair and we headed back to the table.

* * *

The last bar goers left around midnight. By then, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel had already gone back to the apartment. Fang only stayed behind because he didn't want to go with them. He was sitting at the bar again sipping what must have been his fifth soda tonight. I locked the door after Jimmy left and then went to sit next to Fang.

"Do you think Gazzy and Nudge will ever get serious?" Fang asked me.

The question surprised me, or rather that Fang had asked it surprised me. "They will eventually. But I don't think they're ready for that right now."

He nodded and took a sip from his soda. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

The beginnings of a smile seemed to be playing at the corners of his lips, but he wouldn't allow himself to, I knew it.

"Of course, Fang."

It took him a while to speak again. "How come things never worked out with you and Ella?"

I let out a sigh. "We didn't have anything in common. She didn't understand me. You know why Gazzy and Nudge always go back to each other? Because they've been through the same crap together. But I guess in the end, I didn't really love Ella like I thought I did."

"You know I'm not miserable, Ig." Fang leaned heavily against the bar. "Sure, Max being gone still upsets me. But that's not why I'm upset. I just…I feel lost, like no one understands me. But I guess I haven't made the effort to reach out to any of you. So I only have myself to blame."

"Well, I'm here for you, Fang." I wanted to sound more comforting, but I guess I lost the words I really wanted to say, and instead those lame ones came out.

He gave me a half smile though and then downed the rest of his soda. "Thanks, Ig."

_Ig_. No one ever really called me that except him and Max. God, I missed her a lot sometimes. She'd know how to make him smile for real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

The weather was starting to grow colder and although Thanksgiving had yet to come, it seemed like the Holiday season had already begun. It was around this time of the year that I thought about Max the most. I think we all did, but it seemed like Fang especially did. He sat at the bar most nights, sometimes with a book and a notebook, and other times with nothing. I'd watch him watch the people come and go from the restaurant. Couples, young, old, or married, I knew he couldn't help but wish he had their happiness.

And then I thought about Ella. It took me a long time to realize that we weren't meant to be. We got along well, but we had absolutely nothing in common. Like I had said to Fang, she never really understood me. She never really could comprehend what we had gone through. Every now and then, we would talk, but there was always disinterest in her voice and I guess since Max was gone, we had no reason to stay in touch.

Then there was Gazzy and Nudge. They were together again. I don't think I could count on my fingers how many times they had gotten together and broken up. Unlike before, I suddenly felt jealous. They were so perfect for each other. Maybe that was another thing that was making Fang look sadder these days.

Sometimes I wished a nice girl would waltz in here and strike up a conversation with Fang. Maybe they'd hit it off or something. Once or twice a nice girl _did_ waltz into here and talked to him, but he always refused the drink they offered. Sometimes he'd pay for a drink for them, but they soon were disinterested in him, or maybe rather they saw the sadness in his eyes and realized that he wasn't there looking for someone.

There was this one girl though. Riker told me her name was Betsy. She started coming regularly the first week of November. It didn't take her long to notice Fang. Betsy was always trying to talk to Fang and Fang was just too polite to tell her to go away.

It was just a little less than a week before Thanksgiving now. I had just opened the restaurant and was waiting for Jimmy, Riker, and Anna to arrive. Instead, Fang came first.

"Flew here," he muttered. "Riker says Anna's sick. I said I'd help you here so he could take care of here. Jimmy was there, you know, checking on them. He'll be here soon."

"It's Monday. There shouldn't be too much trouble here. Thanks, Fang."

He only nodded and went behind the bar to fill his own glass of Coke. Never alcohol. Riker told me he was afraid of doing something stupid.

This Monday was the slowest we had since we opened though. Fang didn't even have to help out and I hadn't even flipped a burger. Jimmy must have filled only a dozen orders up until dinner time. Then the people who frequented the bars came in, complaining about relatives. I took Riker's spot today, topping off beers and shots. No one really stayed long.

Around eight o'clock Betsy came in. She ordered a glass of wine and asked Fang if he wanted anything. Fang shook his head, his eyes fixed on whatever novel he had to review next.

"Riker isn't here tonight?" Betsy asked me.

I shook my head. "His girlfriend is sick."

"You're Iggy, right? This is your place."

I nodded.

"It's a great place. There's not too many, I don't know, shady characters drinking here. But it's not fancy either. You know what I mean?"

"Well, that's good to here." And then I told her that her first glass of wine was on me. She smiled and then went back to trying to talk to Fang. I let them be, hoping that maybe for once Fang would give in and talk a little more.

Around nine, Jimmy came out of the kitchen with food for us to eat. Usually I cooked dinner for us to eat when we had the chance, but it must have slipped my mind because I had been sitting there listening to Betsy tell Fang about her family.

"He really doesn't like talking, huh." Jimmy motioned towards Fang. "He looks miserable. She must be lonely though, trying to talk to him."

"Every night," I told him.

He let out a laugh as he picked up a French fry. "It took Anna a long time to like Riker. She was always annoyed with him. We've known each other since high school. Maybe she was in denial. I always said I'd beat Riker up if he ever stepped over the line, but he never did. I think he won her over with patience. Guess I shouldn't be too hard on him. He's taking good care of her."

The door opened again before I could respond. A bald man in a leather jacket came through the door. I could smell cigarette smoke on him even though I was on the other side of the restaurant. I wondered if that was my heightened sense of smell or if he really just reeked that bad.

"Betsy!" He roared. "Betsy! I've been hearing things about you! You said you was with your mom, but the boys been telling me you've been here every night with some guy." He pointed an accusing finger in Fang's direction. "This guy."

To my horror, Betsy looped her arm around Fang's. "Go away, Johnny. I told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I've got myself a new man!"

Fang tried to shake her off, but it was too late. Johnny saw Fang as a target and that's what Fang became.

Johnny, at least twice Fang's size, hoisted Fang out of his chair and threw him onto one of the tables. Betsy was sitting there crying for Johnny to stop, that she was only kidding and that she and Fang had nothing going on, but it was too late. Fang was getting pulverized, mostly because he wasn't fighting back.

"Shit, I'll call the cops." Jimmy scrambled to the phone and started towards Johnny.

"Hey! You let go of him!" I shouted.

Johnny turned around and Fang leapt up from the table, wrapping his arm around Johnny's thick neck. Johnny let out a growl and tore Fang off of his neck, slamming him into the table. The table split in two and Fang looked dazed. I thought Johnny was done, but he pulled out a knife.

I threw myself forward, grabbing for Johnny's arm, but he elbowed me in the gut, sending me flying back into the bar, the stools falling on top of me. I tried to get my legs and arms to push me back up, but they wouldn't budge, and instead I sat there in the mess of chairs watching Johnny stab Fang over and over again.

And suddenly strength surged back into me. I propelled myself forward again, adrenaline pumping, and pulled Johnny back from Fang. We went crashing backwards just in time for the cops and paramedics to arrive. Johnny turned, pinning me to the ground. I watched wide eyed as he raised his knife, but one of the cops fired and he keeled over sideways, dead.

* * *

**Putting this note at the end of all my chapters for the next week or so. Sorry if you've seen it already: I finished Nevermore. I thought it was a brilliant ending for the series, but I won't go into much detail now. If anyone wants to share thoughts, feel free to message me.**

**But yeah, the series is over. It's a lot of emotions, but most of them good and some of them bittersweet. I feel that there's still a lot more to be said in the fanfiction universe about this series, so as long as people are still reading, I'll still be writing. New ideas are spinning already.**

**Until my next update! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

The doctors could not save Fang's leg. Johnny had gruesomely hacked it off. I felt sick thinking about it. In fact, when I had seen Fang's leg before the paramedics stabilized him, I had fainted.

I sat in Fang's hospital room now with Angel. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Tomorrow, Fang would be waking up to discover that below his right knee, his leg was gone.

"I want to be here for him," I told Angel.

She seemed to understand. "Max would be, well, she'd be grateful for what you're doing, Ig."

I let out a long and deep breath.

"Fang will be okay. He's a fighter," Angel said after a while. "And with today's technology, he'll walk again."

"I know, it's just…what will I even say to him?"

"He just wants someone to care. I don't think he needs you to say anything to him."

I barely slept that night though. Maybe it was because Nudge and Gazzy were fooling around until midnight. Gazzy kept talking about moving in with Nudge and leaving the apartment to me. I was starting to hope he would follow through with that because they were wearing Angel, Fang, and me out.

Around eight in the morning I got out of bed and made coffee. Then I showered and dressed, anxious to get going already. It was raining. No, it was pouring. I let out a heavy sigh and stared out the window for a while.

"You're going already?"

I turned around. Angel stood in the entranceway to the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"I guess." I turned back to the window. "I'm sorry I won't be here to cook."

"Pfft Gazzy and Nudge will be too busy with each other. No offense, but I'm really tired of having to go back and forth every weekend. I really hope he just moves in like he keeps saying." Angel laughed. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I think Fang could use some peace," I remarked.

She agreed and then I pulled on my jacket and left.

I didn't fly to the hospital. In fact, I stood outside the doorway of the apartment for a good half an hour. My feet wouldn't move.

"Iggy?"

I almost jumped as the door opened. It was Riker.

"Jesus." I closed my eyes and leaned against the side of the archway.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I…I have to go to the hospital. They're going to wake Fang up today."

Riker shook his head. "How bad was it?"

I felt the words choke in the back of my throat.

"Iggy?"

"Fang'll be alright," was all I managed to say. "How's Anna?"

"Her fever's gone." He hesitated. "It's bad, isn't it?"

I shut my eyes. "The guy hacked his leg off, Riker."

For some inexplicable reason after that, I began to cry. Riker put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down, but I just shook my head at him and leaned against the wall crying and crying.

"Why don't you come in for a minute and out of the cold," he offered. "C'mon, I'll make you some coffee and then you can go to the hospital."

I shook my head still. "I-I have to go now."

It was about a ten minute walk to the hospital. I must have cried halfway. Then again, maybe I had cried the whole way, but the rain just mixed with my tears and I could no longer tell the difference. I wiped my eyes as I stepped into the hospital. The lady at the front desk asked where I was going and I gave her Fang's name. She made me sign in and then I went to the stairwell and walked up the stairs.

Fang's doctor was standing outside the room. At first I thought he was going to turn to me and tell me more bad news, like Fang had just taken a turn for the worst or something, but instead he opened the door and let me go in first.

"He's just coming around. Earlier than we expected. The sedatives must not be that strong on him," the doctor said.

I went in and sat heavily in the chair next to the bed. There was a puddle starting to form around me, but I hardly cared about that now. Fang's eyes were fluttering open and I held my breath. The doctor stood on the other side, ready to deliver his bad news. I felt like crying already and I had to look away to stop myself from doing so.

"Ig…" Fang saw me first of course. Then he took a whiff of the air and cringed.

"You're in the hospital, Fang." I forced myself to look at him. "You put up one hell of a fight."

He blinked a few times and I looked away again. Was he realizing now what had happened? I stole a glance towards his legs, but the blankets covered them.

"Ig…" he repeated.

The doctor cleared his throat and delivered Fang the news. I bit my tongue wishing it were me instead in that bed.

"No…" Fang stared at the end of his bed. "NO!"

He lunged forward and grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt. It took me a minute to react. I sat their dazed.

"MY LEG! HOW COULD YOU!" Fang bellowed.

I finally reached forward and pulled Fang backwards. He still tried to make a grab for the doctor, and I had to keep my arms around him to hold him back.

"Fang…"

He stopped struggling.

"Fang, I'm so sorry."

I'm not sure he had heard me at all, but he slouched against me and began to sob. The doctor hoisted himself onto the couch on the opposite side of the room and closed his eyes. Somehow I always thought it was easy for them just to break bad news to people, but I watched as he buried his face into his hands. Then he recomposed himself and slipped out, telling me he would be back later, that if we needed anything to press the call button.

"Fang…" I couldn't say anything else though so instead I settled an arm around him, letting him cry against me. And then I cried with him too.

* * *

Maybe an hour later the doctor came in again. Fang had calmed down, or maybe he was just dazed. The doctor sat on Fang's opposite side now, telling him that he was lucky to be alive. He said that there was a lot of hope for Fang, that with a prosthetic leg Fang could be walking again within months, thanks to his healing ability. And since his knee was still intact, walking looked promising.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Fang said at the end.

The doctor shook his head. "My son lost his leg in a car accident. It wasn't easy news to take, even as a doctor. He's doing good now. He's playing ball. He's determined though. You just have to keep going. You can't give up."

And the doctor left us without another word. Fang settled back against his pillows. He looked exhausted now.

"I can't do this, Ig."

"You can. I know you can."

Fang shook his head. "Look at me! I'm pathetic."

"Don't say that."

"I wish he would have killed me."

"Fang…" I had to look down at my feet or I was going to start crying again.

He must have finally looked at me because his voice softened. "Iggy, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? God, Fang, I should have done something more to stop him from chopping your leg off!" I almost laughed. "I should have thrown myself in front of him or something. You've saved my life so many times and I can't even save your leg. How lousy does that sound? I wish I were you, Fang. I wish I were you sometimes so you wouldn't be so goddamned miserable all the time. If you need a reason to keep going, if you need a reason to live even, then do it for me. Because if I can't save you now, I don't know how else I'll go on if anything else happens to you. It's just not fair. It's not fucking fair. Sometimes I wish I had died instead of Max. You could have all gone on without me-"

The door opened and a nurse popped her head in saying that visiting hours would be over soon.

"At the very least, do it for Max because somewhere up there, out there, or whatever, wanting you to move on, Fang. She wants you to be happy." I rose out of my chair, ignoring the tears that were once again flowing. "And I know you still think that none of us care, Fang. But I wouldn't be standing here crying my eyes out if I didn't care. Just…I want you to know that, alright. That I care. That I really do and that this isn't just out of obligation, alright?..."

I had run out of things to say, or rather, whatever I was trying to say wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to sound.

"Just get some rest, ok?" I finished lamely, wiping my eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry."

And the I left before he could say anything.

* * *

I began a routine in the weeks leading up to Christmas. In the morning I would go open the restaurant, then head to the hospital to visit Fang, and then stay at the restaurant until closing. Fang seemed to be doing, well, just alright. The doctor told me that he wasn't much up for talking during therapy sessions, but I knew that was Fang just being Fang. I wouldn't want to be opening up to a stranger either, especially in a hospital.

Fang had been measured for his prosthetic leg the other day and they said it would be ready a little before Christmas. I hoped that maybe he'd be more motivated after that to get better one he could walk again. Then fly.

Right now I was sitting in the visiting room with him. We were playing chess and I was losing.

"So Gazzy is moving out this weekend," I said as I reached forward to take his pawn.

He stared at the board for a minute, calculating his next move. Then he sunk back in his wheelchair. "He's moving in with Nudge?"

I nodded.

Fang leaned forward again and took my bishop. "Checkmate, Ig."

I laughed. "I suck, sorry."

He replaced my bishop and his pawn, moving my piece back to where it was before. "If you had taken my other pawn, you would have opened up your queen…"

Fang kept moving the pieces around. "…and then you would have won right here."

"Right…"

I could have sworn that he had smiled a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

It was snowing. They said we were going to get a foot of snow and that maybe we would have a white Christmas after all, but I felt like the weather guys just got paid off to hype people up so they'd go out and buy more food. Still, I set out to get some groceries in case I got stuck in the apartment. Last night I had put up the tree and some decorations by myself.

I hadn't seen Gazzy since he moved out. At first I thought I'd be happy for the peace and quiet, but now I was starting to miss having people around. In fact, I was starting to hope that Fang would come home soon so I'd have someone to be around. I was starting to look forward to seeing Fang every day. Lately he had been more talkative to me. Our conversations weren't so one sided.

"You don't have to stay here," he said to me. "Don't you have to go to the restaurant?"

I shrugged. "They don't need me."

Fang was looking out the window. "You should go home soon before the weather gets bad."

"I'm not going to let a little snow stop me. Besides, I'd rather be stuck here than at home."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I mean, since Gazzy's gone, it's too quiet." I let out a breath. "I'll go if you want."

"No, stay," he murmured. "Look, I'm going to start trying to walk tomorrow. The therapist asked me if I'd like anyone to be there for some encouragement."

"I'll be there."

He glanced at me and then away. "Thank you."

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Snow was falling heavily, but Riker had insisted we still go get Fang from the hospital. Traffic was slow and we were going to be late. I would have picked him up myself if Gazzy hadn't taken the car to Nudge's place.

"I don't know if Fang will be up to it, but you two are welcomed over for New Year's Eve. Jimmy will be there too. Just dinner and we'll watch the ball drop." Riker turned the corner.

"Well, if he's up to it, we'll be there."

Riker pulled up and parked in front of the hospital. "Great! Anyways, I'll wait here."

I got out of the car and walked across the salted sidewalks. Fang was waiting in his room, sitting in his wheelchair.

"Sorry I'm late. The snow's pretty bad," I said.

"You shouldn't have come."

"I wasn't going to let you get stuck here for Christmas," I told him.

He started to wheel towards me. "Shall we go then? I don't think you and I need to spend another minute in here."

I gave him a grin and he returned it with a half smile.

After Fang signed some paperwork, we were off to the car. I was getting ready to help him out of his wheelchair, but he waved his hand at me.

"Just open the door, please." Fang let out a breath. "And could you hand me my crutches?"

I did as I was told. He took in a breath and rose out of his wheelchair. His legs were shaking, but he got himself into the car. I folded up his wheelchair and put it in the trunk and then got in next to him.

"It's good to see you, Fang," Riker said as we took off. "How're you feeling?"

Fang took a while to answer. "Alright."

"Well, we're all glad you're okay." Riker was good like that. He was never offended and never unwavering in his attempts to befriend Fang.

"Thank you," Fang managed to say.

PAGE BREAK!

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Fang.

He was staring at his prosthetic leg.

"Fang?"

"Do you know what they told me, Ig?"

"What's that, Fang?"

"Everything's healed." His voice quavered. "Sure, I haven't walked for over a month so I'm weak, but the pain…it's all in my head. And I know it is…I just can't…"

I took a seat next to him. "It's okay, Fang. This isn't supposed to be easy."

He shut his eyes. "I know."

"Fang…"

He slumped against me, sobbing. "I can't do this, Ig. I can't…"

"You can. You've gotten this far." I put my hands on his shoulders, but he refused to look at me. "Max would have been so proud of you, Fang. To see how far you've made it."

"D-Don't give me th-that bullshit! Max is dead! No one cares about me! No one's even shown their fucking face to me since I went into the hospital!"

"It's not bullshit!" I let go of him. "Damnit, Fang! I've been here for you. I'll be here for you, always."

He fell against me again, shaking. I drew my arms around him.

"Shhh, Fang. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

Fang said nothing though. Instead, he gripped onto, sobbing hysterically. I held him. That was all I could think to do, it was all I could do anyways. Whatever words I wanted to say got choked up in the back of my throat. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

* * *

We had fallen asleep like that. Fang woke me, quite embarrassed.

"Don't be stupid," I told him. "We were tired."

His dark eyes met mine. "Thank you for last night."

I gave him a small smile. "What're you in the mood to eat?"

"Anything is better than hospital food." Fang pulled himself into his wheelchair. "I'm just gonna go wash up and change."

"Sure," I said. "Oh, all your mail that came, I put it on your desk in your room."

"Thanks."

I waited for him to go into his room before I headed to the bathroom. It only took me a few minutes to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I headed to my room to change into some fresh clothes. My thoughts were already replaying last night. It was true though. Gazzy and Nudge hadn't spoken a word to me since Gazzy moved out. Sure Angel called every now and then to ask about Fang, but none of them had asked me whether I wanted to spend Christmas with them. I guess there was no denying since Max had died that we had become less of a family.

It was sad though because Fang probably cared the most about everyone. I remember going into his room and putting his mail on his desk. He had a bunch of pictures of the flock in frames on his desk. Even pictures of the flock together after Max's death. Although it had been the picture of him and Max that got me. They looked so happy together. I hadn't ever seen Fang like that before. I wish I could have. Distant and introverted Fang was the only way I had really seen him.

I went out to the kitchen and started preparing some food for lunch. Fang was probably hungry after eating all that terrible hospital food.

Just as I turned on the stove, the phone began to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Iggy, it's Angel! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." I turned off the stove. "How're things?"

"Pretty good. Gazzy's attempting to cook, but I don't think he'll be as good as you," she answered. "How's Fang?"

"Alright," I told her. "He seemed a little upset that none of you were going to be around."

"Oh…"

"I know things are getting serious again with Gazzy and Nudge, but I don't know. You didn't even send him a Christmas card, Angel." I paused. Fang was coming out of the bathroom now. "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't wait for her to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

"I want to go to the restaurant."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We can go after my therapy," Fang went on. "So you don't have to cook again."

"Well, sure if you want to," I said.

He took in and let out a breath. "I just thought it'd be nice to go out. You seem a little trapped."

"I'd like that then."

Fang nodded and then went back to reading his book. I mentally scrapped the dinner plans from my mind and went back to preparing next week's specials menu for the restaurant. Now that Fang was home, I had more time to think of new dishes.

A few minutes later, he put his book down. "So what's on the menu?"

"A steak, a lobster…" I stared at my laptop. "I don't know. What do you like?"

"What about those ribs you make?"

"Ah, good idea." I needed a side dish. "How do mashed potatoes sound? Or a baked sweet potato?"

"They both sound good."

"Oh, I haven't made sweet potato fries for you yet. I'll have Anna make some tonight. They're not officially on the menu yet." I opened my mouth to say more, but then decided against it. Certainly Fang didn't want to hear me ramble about food.

His eyes seemed to become less tense. "I really missed your food, Ig."

I gave him a smile. It was the only thing I could too. A not sarcastic compliment from Fang? I'd take that.

I'd take that any day.

* * *

I sat at my back table with Fang. We had just finished eating. He pulled out a container that held the medication he was supposed to be taking.

"I shouldn't even be taking this," he said, holding up a pain killer. "You know, everything's healed. It's all in my head. Because I think it will make the pain go away, it'll work. Hell, this could be a placebo."

Fang placed the pill back inside the container and produced another one. This one he swallowed without an explanation.

The restaurant was closed already. Riker and Jimmy were wiping down tables. Anna had just run out to grab something from the convenience store across the street before it closed too.

"Hey, Jimmy? Can I ask you something?" Riker put down his rag.

Jimmy stopped wiping the table. "Well, sure."

"Look, I wanna ask Anna to marry me," Riker explained. "But I want your permission."

Jimmy didn't answer for a long time, making a worried look spread across Riker's face.

"I'm just kidding," Jimmy laughed. "Of course you have my permission."

For a minute, I thought Riker might hug Jimmy, but instead he gave him a beaming smile. He told us he wanted to ask her on New Year's after the ball dropped. I said that sounded like a fantastic idea and wondered if Fang would want to be there, or if it would hurt too much to watch.

* * *

It was the end of January now. Fang was struggling to get on his feet. His physical therapist asked if I would come to one of his sessions, that maybe being there would encourage him. Fang was embarrassed at first, but when I told him it was ok, he seemed relieved I was going.

It had been painful to watch Fang though. He would go a few steps between the parallel bars, and then fall. By the end he was dripping in sweat, but he had made it to the end of the bars.

Fang didn't say a word all the way back to the apartment, so when we got inside, I tried to tell him I thought he was doing great. Then he burst into tears.

"It's going awful," he sobbed. "Every time I make progress, I want to t-take two st-steps back…"

I sat down next to him. "You deserve so much better than this."

He shook his head, defeated.

I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me. "I know you wish that the rest of the flock would show they cared. And they do, but they're too absorbed in themselves. But look, how am I supposed to get it through your thick head that you've got me, Fang? I know you think that nobody wants you to get better, but I do. And Anna and Riker and Jimmy do."

Fang wiped his eyes, but the tears were still coming.

"Hey, c'mere…" I pulled him against me without even thinking. "We're gonna get through this together, alright?"

He nodded against me. That seemed to calm him.

* * *

A late winter storm had knocked the power out in the beginning of February. Anna had come over for some company because Riker had gone out to get Jimmy.

"You know, Jimmy was married before," Anna said suddenly. "It was back when I was still in high school. Her name was Clara. They had met at work and they were so in love. Then after they got married, she found out she had cancer and it took a turn for the worst. He said he'd never find anyone else. He says he feels bad for Fang. It took him a long time to get over it, but he always says there were never any regrets, that he and Clara did the best they could with their time. She would have wanted him to move on, and I guess he has."

"I think the fact we lost Max still gets to Fang, but he's upset for other reasons too. We all moved on without him. I guess now I feel responsible to make it up to him." I glanced at Fang. He was asleep beside me. I had draped a blanket over him not too long ago. His hair had fallen into his face now. I reached my hand out and then dropped it.

"You like him, don't you?"

I blinked. "What?"

Anna chuckled. "It's just the way you act around him."

I felt myself blush and was glad only a few candles lit the room. "Well, I don't know…I never really thought about it."

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I didn't mean to make the wrong assumptions," Anna told me. "I guess the way you care about Fang reminds me of the way Jimmy cared about Clara when she got really sick. The way she'd say she was no good for him anymore, but he promised he wasn't going anywhere. I guess I thought that maybe Fang liked you too though. You've certainly gotten him to talk and smile more."

Before I could answer, Riker and Jimmy came in. I spent the rest of the night wondering if Anna was right. Maybe I really did have feelings for Fang.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at Last Sight – Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

As the weeks went on, I was starting to think that Anna must have been right. I mean, sure, I'd like to think that if it weren't for me someone else from the flock would have stepped in to help Fang out. Yet there was something that drew me to him. It was the reason I probably had went out in my way in the first place to let him know I was there for him.

But despite my feelings, I wasn't so sure he felt the same way. That had to be a long shot. I mean, he liked Max. He certainly didn't like guys. He was Fang, after all damn it. Then again, hadn't I spent all that time chasing after Ella?

Yet here I was watching Fang _smile_ for once during his physical therapy session. Since I had started going with him, he had made a lot more progress. He was _happier_ too. _Because of me_, the back of my mind told me. I brushed it off. Fang could have his own reasons.

_But all those rough nights you spent up comforting him._ _And the way he smiles at you and only you. It's a _real _smile._

I shook the thought as we entered the restaurant. Fang was walking now with the aid of some forearm crutches. He was pretty swift though. It wouldn't be long before he could walk on his own. He wasn't even taking his pain medication anymore. An Advil could ease the soreness from his therapy sessions.

"What're you thinking about?" Fang asked me after we sat down at our usual table. "You seem, I don't know, distracted."

I blinked a few times. "Oh, um, nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were supposed to stop by for dinner tonight. I couldn't tell if he was anxious or not to see them. I was surprised he had wanted to see them at all. Angel was really the only one who called to check up on us. Besides, I didn't think Fang wanted Angel in his head.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't think I wanted her in my head right now either. What would she say about my feelings for Fang?

Before the others came for dinner, I took Fang home so we could make ourselves presentable. Whenever Gazzy wasn't in bomb squad gear, he made sure he was the best dressed. Perhaps it was in an attempt to impress Nudge since, well, she was the fashionista.

"Ig, what're you wearing?"

I turned around to see Fang standing in the doorway to my room. He was there leaning on his crutches, shirtless. Not that I hadn't seen him shirtless before, but it was the first time I realized how great he looked. Especially with all the exercising he had been doing lately. I looked away quickly.

"I mean, I don't own a fancy restaurant. I figured some nice pants and a button up shirt would be alright." Then I added, "You know Gazzy will outdo us anyways."

Fang gave me a half smile and then disappeared back down the hallway. I turned back to the mirror and finished buttoning up my shirt.

* * *

Fang was trying to hide his anxiousness. He sat at the corner table for five with his second soda, one hand planted on his bad knee, and the other tugging at the collar of his shirt. His leg seemed to bother him more when he was worrying about something.

I took a seat next to him and he sat still.

"We don't have to do this," I told him.

He exhaled. "It won't get any easier if we don't."

The door opened and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge walked in. I rose out of my chair to greet them, and I had expected Fang to stay sitting, but he rose out of his chair too to shake Gazzy's hand and give Angel and Nudge awkward hugs.

"You're looking good, Fang," Nudge smiled. "I'm sorry we didn't come see you sooner."

Fang only shrugged.

Anna came out with a food sometime later. We were mostly making small talk. Gazzy was telling us about his job, Nudge was telling us about her latest designs, and Angel talked about how school was going. Fang only sat there eating quietly.

"I oughta take the squad here for dinner or lunch," Gazzy said through a mouthful of potatoes. "I missed your cooking, Ig."

"Well, you should come by more often," I remarked.

After dessert, we talked a little more. I guess it was good to see they were all doing okay. Then that was when Gazzy cleared his throat.

"Um, so," Gazzy began. Then he pushed back from the table and got down on one knee. "Nudge, I've been waiting a helluva time to ask you this, but will you marry me?"

Well, of course she said yes. There were tears of course. I got Riker to pour us some champagne to celebrate and the restaurant gave a round of applause.

They finally left an hour before closing time. We gave our hugs goodbye, and Fang gave his best attempt at a smile when he congratulated them.

"I'm so proud of you, Fang," Angel said when she hugged him. "Max would have been proud too. You just hang in there. It'll be okay."

His smile seemed a little more genuine after that and less strained. "Thanks, Angel."

Then they were gone.

"Ig, can we go home now?"

"Sure," I said. "Hey, Jimmy, you can close up for me?"

Jimmy gave me a salute.

* * *

It was well past midnight. I had lay in bed thinking about tonight. Thinking what it would have been like if Max were still here, that maybe Fang would be well off and married already. That was when I heard a crash in the kitchen.

I bolted out of bed and found Fang sitting on the kitchen floor, pieces of a broken mug scattered around him. He was crying.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I swept some of the chunks of mug away and sat down next to him.

He hung his head. "Nothing, Ig. I'm just…being stupid."

"How so?" I asked.

"Iggy, seeing Nudge and Gazzy today…" he sucked in a breath. "No one's ever gonna love me like that. Not the way I am now. Not even if I had my leg. No one's gonna understand…"

I lifted Fang's chin and looked him in the eye. "That's not true, Fang. I will."

And then I leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
